A Strippers Love Unfolded
by TWILIGHTLOVER76665274901289457
Summary: Bella Swan is a twenty-three year old stripper who enjoys having a good time. Her stepdad and dad have both assaulted her in her past making her confused on what love really is, but when a client named Edward Cullen comes in and changes her life and rocks her world, will she let him love her or will the relationship fizzle out. Does Bella have what it takes to let someone love her?


Bella Swan was the epitome of a perfect woman. She was tall and slender and had great ass and tits on her. Everyone flocked over her, the young and old. Bella wasn't a slut she just slept around A LOT. When Bella was eight her mother died of breast cancer and she was left in the hands of her stepdads Phil's care. They lived in Arizona for eight months after Renee, Bella's mom had passed away. In that short amount of time Phil turned to crystal meth and tequila. He got really high and wasted one night and tried to molest Bella, grabbing her breasts and touching her inappropriately. At the time Bella didn't know it was wrong, she welcomed it and even told her third grade teacher Miss. Adams who then called Child Protective Services.

That's when Bella found out her real dad was still alive and wanted to finish parenting her. Charlie, her birth father was great. He was a tall man with graying hair who had fought over Bella for custody when she was a baby but Renee won because the judge was her best friend, then Renee moved away and Bella didn't get to see him until now. Charlie was the police chief of Seattle, Washington where he overlooked every single cop in the surrounding area. He made sure Bella had the best materials available. He took her school shopping, encouraged her to read and took her to the local bookstore often. One night Charlie had a bit too much to drink and started to fondle Bella. Bella at the time was a busty and curvy fifteen year old who had double D breasts and Charlie was easily turned on. She didn't know any better because she had been sexually abused when she was younger and thought it was okay. That's when Charlie offered Bella a drink and she took it. By three a.m. they were both very wasted and that's when Charlie came in for the kill and they had sex.

At seventeen years of age she had been romantically involved with over fifty men, most of them Charlie's employees, other cops or boys at her school, she had become an online stripper and tried to make extra cash for college, but with so many girls to compete with she only made a few hundred dollars. Even though she was sexing it up a lot, she still did well in school. She took college classes in high school and did exceedingly well. By the time of graduation she almost had enough credits for an associate's degree. She had lived in Forks, Washington with her dad at the time, even though he looked after Seattle which was only an hour away. Once she graduated she moved to a small apartment over a butcher shop in downtown Seattle, because she had a limited amount of money. She mainly moved there to apply for a stripper position. She had gotten the job and would start Monday. She then went out and dyed her hair blond from its chocolate brown color and changed her name to Rosalina to mask her true identity.

Bella had become a very popular stripper at the club and she always had a wide audience of men come just to watch her aging from eighteen to sixty-six. Yes, sixty-six was old but whatever paid the bills. Right now she was with her favorite client a thirty nine year old named Edward Cullen who was a CEO of Cullen enterprise and owned so much real-estate, all of his houses couldn't fit in Detroit. He had them all over the world too. Edward was very kinky man who liked to tie and blindfold Bella up and thrust into her tight pussy. Bella loved that he was so crazy, not only did it feel good, she was getting paid for it. She had been with men who had only wanted straight up sex, it wasn't fun. They were silent the whole time of screamed once they climaxed. It was usually done in thirty minutes or less, but she liked to draw it out and show them a good time.

"Do you mind if I cum on your boobs, sweet thang?"

"Go right ahead Edward, I know you like to lick it off my nipples."

Edward was a skillful man in bed. He was the only person Bella told her real name too though because she liked him so much. Once he finished with her nipples, he untied her and Bella attacked him pining him to the ground and riding him hard. Bella's tits flopped around in his face, then he took one and started sucking on the nipple, which nearly made her orgasm right there but, after a minute they had both reached out climax and Bella got off him and started to put my tight strapless black dress on and locate my four inch heels.

"How much do I owe you Bella?"

"How about one hundred dollars?"

"You spoil me Bella, I really do love you. Have you reconsidered moving in with me?"

"I don't know," Bella said.

Trying to distract him she bent down and kissed his penis before leaving, but it turned instantly hard in my hand. Bella then got on my knees and took him in her mouth, bobbing her head and trying to get him to climax. Once he was almost there he bent Bella over the table and took her in the ass, trying to pull up her dress before thrusting into Bella hard and spilling his sperm into her ass. Bella screamed in pleasure. Her body couldn't leave but she knew she would have to, if she didn't want to be late to class. She was currently enrolled in college at the University of Washington at the Seattle campus for pre-med and was currently in her fourth year, which was pretty good considering she was only twenty three years old.

Edward had been paying her tuition and house bills for about three years now. It started right after she and him started sleeping together and it helped a lot. Bella gathered her purse before giving Edward a kiss on the lips and left. She had twenty minutes to make it to class, plenty of time to change out of her slutty clothes before class started. Bella couldn't wait to get down and dirty with Edward again at his house instead of a motel. It's all that would preoccupy her brain as she sat and listened to a two hour lecture.


End file.
